Helping Ally!
by WooBoo
Summary: Ally Dawson had a normal life until one day when everything changed her life. That one day affects her life daily. She can't talk. She meets this boy Austin Moon who takes great care of her. But what happens when he wants to help her and Mr. Dawson by helping them buy a special treatment for her to get her voice back? This is going to be a three shot! Please read! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

It's a slow start.

Austin's Pov:

"Austin, time to wake up sweety!" My mom yelled from downstairs and I groan. It's summer and I literally have no clue what I'm doing. I get up and put on shorts and a polo. I make my hair messy some what just how I like it. My mom always styled it like this every morning when I was a kid.

"Austin, can you wake up Beth to please?" She yelled and I laughed.

"Yes mom!" I yell and go wake up my little sister. She is the cutest! She is 6 years old and has these big blue eyes and her long blonde hair. I walk in to find her spread out on her bed passed out.

"Beth, wakey wakey." I say in a baby voice and she moans and rolls over.

"Nooo." I laugh and decide to pick her up.

"Austin, I want to sleep." She whined throwing her arms around my neck and I had to laugh.

"Pumpkin, mom wants us up." We go downstairs and my mom smiles at us. I set her in the bar stool and I walk over to my mom and kiss her cheek.

"Morning mom, where's dad?" She laughs and points to the 'man cave'. I laugh and walk over.

"Good Morning Dad." I say and he smiles standing up. I hug him.

"Good Morning Sport, I take it breakfast is ready?" I nod and he smirks.

"Race ya!" He said taking off and I stand there.. Wait what? I run towards him and end up tripping over the rug and falling on my face.. I hear my dad laughing up a storm. I groan and lift my face to see a girl standing in the hallway. Then my dad helps me up.

"You Okay son? That was some fall." He said laughing again making the other girl giggle.

"Uhh, don't mean to be rude. But who is she?" I whisper to my dad and wave at her.. She is so beautiful!

"Alright quit drooling. You are taking her to the library. She's new in town." I look at him and nod. I walk over to her.

"Hi I'm Austin!" I say sticking out my hand and she gladly shakes it but doesn't tell me her name..

"Guys, come get breakfast!" My mom says pulling us into the kitchen and the girl giggles.

"Ally honey, would you like some orange juice?" My mom asks doing some weird movements with her hands. So her name is Ally huh? Pretty name. She nods smiling. My mom hands her a glass and we dig in. After we finished, I looked at Ally.

"You ready to go to the library?" She nods and I grab her hand. She looks at me and I blush.

"Sorry, it's a habit with my little sis." She giggles but doesn't let go.

"Bye Austin!" My little sister says running towards me hugging my legs. I laugh and kiss her head.

"Bye Beth. Be good for mom and we'll see you later." I say as she hugs Ally. She smiles and hugs back. After that we walk back out and Ally grabs my hand. I look down at her and smile. She's shorter than me. We cross the straight and I bumped into my best friend Dez.

"Oh sorry Austin, Trish is about to kill me!" He says hiding behind Ally and I say sorry to her.

"Dumbo, get your ass over here!" Trish yells running towards us and grabbing his ear. I let go of Ally's hand for a minute.

"Trish let go of Dez's ear!" I say grabbing her hand away from Dez and she groans and yanks her arm away.

"I'll get you ba- Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with someone." She says glaring at me and I swallow.. Forgot to introduce them..

"Right sorry. Uhh Trish, this is Ally.. Ally meet Trish and Dez." Trish smiles and shakes Ally's hand.

"Well we got to go. See ya!" I yell grabbing Ally's hand and we go taking off. She laughs the whole way and we make it downtown.

"Do you talk?" I ask her and she seems hurt by my statement.. It must of came out wrong.

"I'm sorry, I just uhhhh..-" She cuts me off by handing me a sticky note.. Wow, she writes fast.

_"No, I don't talk." _I look at her and then I bumped into someone else and I tucked on Ally's hand and we both fell on each other.

"Austin?" I look up to find my ex-girlfriend Cassidy glaring at me. I roll my eyes.. Ally gets up and helps me. I grab her hand again.

"What do you want?" I groan and she rolls her eyes.. I don't know why I ever went out with her.. She's very rude. She smirks looking up and down at Ally.

"I'm Cassidy." She says sticking her hand out and I slap it out of the way.

"Don't touch her.. I don't even want you to talk to her. So we got to go." I say glaring at Cassidy and pulling Ally into the library. We go to a table and she hands me a pack of sticky notes and a pen.

_"What was that about?" _She asks and I start writing on the sticky note.

_**"She was my ex-girlfriend.. She was very clingy, rude, and she cheated on me. I just don't want you to get involve with her. She will hurt you since I'm talking to you and I can't let that happen."**_I write and I hand it back to Ally who's eyes go wide.

_"I'm so sorry Austin! But thank you anyways. I can tell that you're a great guy even though we just met."_ She said to me and I smile.

_**"It's Okay. I don't need her anyways and Thank you! You're a great woman your self. Let's get to know each other!"**_She giggles and I smile.

_"Well, I am 17 almost 18... I love music and I don't go to school no more."_

_"__**Wow! No way! I'm almost 18 myself! When is your birthday? And I love music myself. It's kind of my escape when I'm stressed. Why don't you go to school no more?"**_

_"July 18.. You? And same here but I normally make my own sometimes."_ She seems to be ignoring my last question so I won't push her into it.

_**"My birthday is July 14! Wow, so I'm older than you by four days.. You write your own songs?" **_

_"That's awesome! Maybe our families can get together for our birthdays? And Yes I do. But they're probably not that good."_ I smile. She is truly amazing.

_**"I would totally love that. I'll talk to my mom tonight and we'll see how that goes! I bet that your songs are amazing." **_ She smiles and someone sits down next to me. I look to see who it is and it's Cassidy. I roll my eyes.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave us alone for once?" I snap at her and she just smirks.

"No, I want to learn about this Ally chick." I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Well guess what? Your not going to!" I yell at her and the librarian shushes us.

"Actutally.. I think I know who she is. She's that chick who can't talk because of that car accident.." She smirks at Ally who has tears in her eyes.

"Cassidy, leave now!" I snap quitely at her but she ignores me.

"Didn't your mom die from that?" She says and Ally just stands up and runs to the bathroom. Cassidy just laughs.

"CASSIDY, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE US ALONE! DON'T COME NEAR US EVER AGAIN!" I yell at her and run towards the bathroom. I hear sobs and my heart breaks.

"Ally, please open the door." I beg and there's no movements. I slide down the door.

"Just please let me in." I say and still nothing happens. Damn you Cassidy. I hear a click and I jump up and open the door to find Ally's marscara running down her face and I wrap my arms around her. She just puts her face in my chest and just cries her heart out. I rub her back up and down as she does. After a few minutes, she looks into the mirror and gasps.

"You still look beautiful." I say to her and she just trys to wipe it off but it won't work. I grab some paper towels and wet them.

"Stand still." I say nicely and she does. I put on hand to lift up her face and use the other one to wipe off her make up. Took a few times, but I did it. She smiles slightly.

"Say, why don't we get out of here and get Frozen Yogurt? My treat." She smiles and I grab her hand and we walk out.

"Sir, you know that you can't be in the woman's room." The librarian snapped at me.

"I was helping out my friend." She rolls her eyes and grabs us.

"Get outta here." She says pushing us outside and then of course my phone rings making Ally jump a litte. I release her hand.

"Sorry, this will be really quick." I say and she nods.

_"Hello?"_  
_"Austin, Mr. Dawson wants to meet you. When will you be home?"_  
_"Probably in an hour. I'm getting Ally something."_

_"Okay honey, be careful. Love you."_

_"Love you to."_

"So I guess your dad would like to meet me." I say reconnecting out hands and she just looks at me.

"Yeah, that's what my mom said." She giggles and pulls out something from her bag. It's a Mp3 with ear buds. She hands it to me with a sticky note against it.

_"These are my songs that I recorded before the car accident. You can listen to them later on if you'd like, I don't mind obviously because I'm giving it to you." _ I look at her to see her reaction and she smiles.

"I'd love to! This is awesome! Thank you!" I say hugging her and she giggles. We let go and cross the street. We just sat in silence and then she grabbed my hand again. I smile at her and we walk in.

"Austin, haven't seen you in a while! How you been?" My Aunt Melissa asks and I smile bringing Ally to the counter top.

"Hey Aunt Melissa! I've been great. How you been?" She laughs.

"I'm great! Now what can I get you two?" I look at Ally who just looks at me..

"VanilIa and Strawberry twist?" I ask her and she nods.

"Can we get two Vanilla and Strawberry Twist with whip cream on top and of course strawberries please." Ally smiles at me and pulls out a $5.00.. I roll my eyes.

"Ally, put it away. It's my treat." She give me a look that says 'are you sure' and I smile.

"I'm sure." I hand my Aunt the money and she makes it up for us. I look at Ally and stare for a while. She is really beautiful. I haven't seen any body like her before.. She catches me looking at her and she blushes.

"So are you two dating?" My Aunt asks making us turn Cherry Red.

"No, we're just friends." I say stuttering and she smiles looking at our hands. We don't pull away though.

"Here you two go. Hope to see you guys soon!" She says walking out and hugging us.

"I'm sure you will Aunt Melissa. Love you!" I say and we walk out eating our yogurt.

_"Your Aunt is very nice. I like her." _She writes to me and I smile. I write her back.

_**"She really is. And sorry about what she said." **_Ally giggles and puts a spoonful in her mouth and writes me back..

"_It's all good. I don't mind. It's just that no one ever said anything like that before. It's nice."_ I look at her in shock.

_**"Wait a minute? Are you saying that you never ever had a boyfriend?" **_How could she not? Look at her!

_"Yes. Never had. Guys don't dig me and I don't know why but I don't dwell on it."_

_"__**Are you kidding me? You're drop dead gorgeous! Any guy would be lucky to have you!" **_I look at her reaction and she turns really red.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of said that." She giggles but grabs my hand.

"_No thank you. That was very sweet!" _ I look at her and smile. We walk back to my house holding hands and walk inside to find the whole family staring at us? And I think her dad?

"How was the library?" My mom says looking at me.. Somethings off.

"I don't know.." Ally looks at me and then nods. She brings me to the love seat and we sit down next to each other releasing hands.

"Well, the librarian called telling us that you guys go kicked out.. Want to explain that?" Ally and I look at each other and shrink..

"Uhhh not really." I mumble. My mom glares at me.

"Okay fine. Cassidy came along and said some horrible stuff to Ally and I yelled at her when Ally ran off to the ladies room.. I comforted her in there and the lady flipped out because I was in the bathroom with Ally comforting her. So I took her out to get some Fro Yo to feel better." I say in one big breathe and the guy I don't know stands up.

"Well Austin, thank you for looking out for my little girl. I have a feeling you guys are going to be great friends!" He says hugging me and I smile.

"But uhh.. What did this girl say to my daughter and who is she?" I sat him down and sat next to Ally who grabbed my arm. She laid her head on my shoulder and I laid my head on her head. The parents smiled.

"Well her name is Cassidy. I dated her for a few days because she was so nice.. That was until I realized that she was such a jerk to my friends and everyone else in the school. I broke up with her and she kept on being clingy to me.. So I kept on yelling at her even though that's not the right thing to do." My parents and Mr. Dawson looked at each other.

"About school... Us three decided that you should go to Ally's school for your last year. It's if you want to though. Its a hearing and deaf school.. Ally isn't deaf but she can't speak so that's where they put her.. Trish and Dez said they would do it if you did it.. They stopped by earlier saying how pretty Ally is." Ally blushed again.

"I would totally love that." I say making Ally jump up and down clapping. She hugged me and I hugged back.

"Even though you guys just met, Mr. Dawson has to go on a trip and he wanted to know if it's Okay that she stays here." I smile and nod.

"It's more than Okay! I love getting to know Ally." She smiled and sat back down.

"Okay, well Ally dear I have to go. I left you a key and you can go get your stuff tonight. I love you very much." He said hugging her and kissing her head.

"Austin, can I talk to you for a minute." I nod and stood up. They looked at me and I gave them a scary look saying I was freaked out. Ally giggled.

"Now I don't know how long I will be gone but I'm asking you to please watch over Ally. She's very special to me." I nod understanding.

"I will definitely watch over her. She is really amazing.. I had a question though." He smiles and nods to go on.

"Now it may be personal but could Ally ever speak again?" He sighs.

"She can by a special treatment. I'm saving up all our money right now trying to do it.. I just miss her saying 'I love you' or 'Goodnight Dad'.." He said letting a tear fall and I sigh. I feel really bad for him.

"Could I possibly help?" He shoots straight up.

"No, I can't let you do that Austin. It's very nice of you though and I greatly appreciate it." He said leaving the house and I go running after him getting weird looks from my parents. I run outside.

"Mr. Dawson, I want to!" I yell and he stops in place.

"Austin, you need to talk to your parents about this. But thank you. I can tell that your a great guy so I trust you." He said and got into his car driving away.. I didn't even get a chance to tell him what Cassidy said.. It's probably for the best. I go back inside smiling.

"Ally, would you like to go get your stuff?" I ask her and she nods smiling. She grabs my hand.

"We'll be having dinner in an hour. Be right back." My mom says smiling and we nod walking outside. We walk over and she unlocks the door. We walk in. She hands me a note.

_"So, you can come upstairs and help me pack if you want or you can just stay down here to watch TV or whatever." _

_"__**I will be more than happy to go upstairs with you Alls." **_She smiles and we walk right up into her room. I sit on her bed while she packs her shorts and tank tops. Then all I know is that a note is being thrown at my head. She giggles.

_"Close your eyes. I'm packing something."_ I read out loud and I laughed.

"Yes mam." She giggles and I close them.. She claps and I look around her room seeing Sign Language books. I rose up and grabbed them. Wow, these are awesome.. Maybe I should learn to do this.. I hear Ally snapping her fingers and I look at her.

_"Is it hard to do this with me because I can't talk?"_ I look at her in shock.

_**"Ally, you're worth it! Every single second! Don't think like that. Sure this is different but I like different. It adds a twist in a good kind." **_I see her smile as she reads it.

_"Thank you Austin! Now come give me a hug."_ I laugh as I read it. She opened up her arms and I hugged her immediately. We stayed there for a few minutes.

"Well, I'm hungry? You hungry?" She nods and I smile but she doesn't move..

"Piggy Back ride?" She nods excitingly and I goan in a teasing way. She giggles and hops on my back.. She hands me the key. We walk out and as I do, I see a bunch of guys from school walking around town.

"Damn it!" I whisper and Ally slaps my back.. Probably for the use of language.

"Yo Austin!" One of the kids yell.. I hate the populars. They always tried to get me in their group and I always declined.

"Don't want to talk. Busy. Bye." I say yelling and flipping Ally bridal stlye and running towards my house with them running after me. I run inisde and slam the door locking it. They keep on banging on the door.

"Who the hell is banging on this door!" My dad yells and it stops. We move out of the way and my dad opens it.

"Quit banging on this door and leave my son and his girlfriend alone this instant! He doesn't want to be with a bunch of punks! Now leave this property before I make you." He yelled at them and they all scrammed away.

"Thank you Dad, but how did you know?" I asked and set Ally down.

"Well A. You butt dialed me and B. The principal at your old school always called me when they would ask you." He said and walked off.. I smile.

"Oh, you can sleep with me in my room." She looks at me with wide eyes and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything to you I swear." She nods her head and I show her my room. She makes a run for my bed and hops in it. She writes something to me.

_"Nice and Cozy. Call dibs for this side!" _I can picture her yelling saying the last part. I laugh and jump on the side making her go into the air and land with a thud.. Oops?

"Ally, are you Okay?" She groans and sits back down with me. I pull her into my arms and she blushes.

"I have to cuddle. I always cuddle with that bear over there!" I say pointing to him and she giggles.

"Kids, dinner!" I groan and flip around.. Ally sees this and grabs my pulling me down by my ear.

"Owwwwwwww." I say until she let go which was at the table.

"We should do that more Mimi. Well done Ally!" My dad said high fiving her and she laughs. My mom cooked us home made fries and chicken nuggets... MMMM, so good. We all ate in silence and when we were done, I dragged Ally upstairs and we cuddled more as friends. I thin she fell asleep because I hear small snores. I laugh and get up. I grab the Mp3 and play all her songs.. They're amazing and her voice is absolutely beautiful... I go downstairs to find my parents reading their books and I sit down next to them.

"You guys got very close." My parents say smirking and I blush. I play with my fingers.

"We sure did.. I'm glad though. She's amazing mom and dad! I can't explain it." They smile and was about to go back to reading when I stopped them.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" They nod.. Okay, here it goes.

"I talked to Mr. Dawson about Ally's talking.. He said that there's a way to get it back with a special treatment. He's saving up all his money so he can do this.. and I want to help." They look at me with wide eyes.

"Do you know how much that will be son? Possibly thousands." He says and I smile.

"She's worth it though." They smile at each other and come around to hug me.

"We raised a great boy with a big heart. We will help you and Mr. Dawson together. We just have to set it up and go from there."

Author's Note:

Okay, so what do you think? I think this may be a three shot! Review me please so I know you all like it! Thanks!

~Holly~


	2. Chapter 2

Suprises and First Day

Austin's Pov:

"Austin, sweety, wake up." My mom said pushing me slightly and I groan.

"Mom, five more minutes." She sighs and pulls my cover off.

"Austin Monica Moon, don't make me pour water all over you!" She threatens and I jump straight out of my bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yell and she smirks in victory.

"Good boy, now get dressed. Your best friends will be here soon." She says kissing my cheek and I nod. You see, now since Trish, Dez, and I are going to Ally's school, we all meet here for breakfast.. which is the best part. I pull on my collor plaid shirt and my black skinny jeans.. I mess up my hair the way my mom likes it and then I put on my sneakers. I smile at my appearence and open my door to find Dez.

"Dez!" I yell giving him a bro hug and we do our 'what up' handshake.

"Dude, you ready for a new school year?" He shrugs and we go down the stairs.

"I guess, I'm curious about how this will work out you know. It's a hearing and deaf school." I nod and we sit down starting to eat our pancakes when Trish walks through the door with Ally. They're holding hands.

"Ally, that was priceless!" Trish yells and they laugh hysterically. I get up and hug them both.

"What happened?" I say grabbing their bags and they just laugh until they make it to the table.

"Well, you see, Ally here decided to go running into the door when I teased her saying that you were at my house." Ally blushes but still laughs.

"How'd she do that?" Dez asks while I give Trish and Ally a stack of pancakes.

"She got up and literally ran into the door! That's all I saw before falling to ground laughing hysterically." Ally still turns red but laughs. I sit down and eat my pancakes when my parents walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Kiddos!" They say kissing everyones cheeks and I smile.

"So, tonight we're supposed to get a very bad storm. So unfortunately, they are doing a half day for you all.. But you all are welcome to crash here if you'd like." I jump out of my seat and squeal with Dez.. Everyone looks at us..

"Umm I mean, that sounds great." I say cooly and the girls laughed.

"We would love to!" Trish says saying for her and Ally. Ally looks at me and I wink. She smiles and blushes.

"Okay, but you guys have to crash is Austin's room. Don't worry girls, you'll have Austin's bed while the boys take the couch in his room." We all nod.

"So Austin, make sure you drive the three of them to their houses to grab clothes. Oh and make sure you bring school clothes just in case for tomorrow if there's school." They nod and we finish up eating and drinking orange juice.

"Alright, get to school." We nod and hug them goodbye. I grab mine and the girls bags and throw them in the back seat. Dez and I sit in the front while the girls in the back.

"Alright before we leave, if you're ready for school, scream as loud as you want!" I say and no one makes a sound.. All I hear is a bird chirp.. We all burst out laughing and I start driving off when Ally taps my shoulder.

"Yes Alls?" She hands the Dez the paper and he reads it outloud for me.

"Can we have a movie night?" I smile and look at her through the mirror.

"Yeah! What you guys say?" They all shout yes and then Dez speaks.

"Yeah but I need to bring my monkey blanket during it. I love my blankie!" We all look at him but I pay attention to the road.

"Okay then.. We'll buy popcorn and drinks after school and then grab you all's clothes and all." They nod.. This is going to be a great day.. I know it.

"Now when we go to my place, all of you guys have to come in with me so my parents won't talk to me for hours.. If I have guests, they'll leave us alone." Trish says smirking and we all roll our eyes.

"Whatever you say Trishy Poo." Dez says smiling and I imagine me slapping his head.. Never say that to Trish.

"You're so lucky we're in the car or I would of smacked you senseless." I laugh and Dez smiles.. We pull into the school and we all get out. Ally hands me my bag.

"Thanks Alls." She smiles and immediately this guy walks up to her.

"Hey Ally, looking beautiful as always." She smiles and hugs him.

"Well I'll see you later." He said winking at her and leaving. She just smiles.. Who does he think he is winking at my girl? I mean Ally?

"Who's that?" Dez asks and I nod looking at Ally and she rolls her eyes. I silently groan and we walk inside... Wow, this is amazing! Long hallways, colorful walls, teachers are actually happy! Someone grabs my hand and I look over and realize that it's Ally. I wink at her and she blushes. We all walk into the office and everyone instantly greets us all.

"Ally, oh my goodness, you are just beautiful. Who are your friends?" Ally smiles and hugs her.

"I'm Austin, this is Dez, and this is Trish." The lady smiles and shakes our hands.

"Wow, handsome men and beautiful women.. Welcome to Peterson High School. Here are y'alls schedules.. I'm pretty sure you guys have the same classes. Oh and you guys are welcome to go to the gym for your free period." We smile and look at each others schedule.. We all squeal!

"We have the same schedules!" Trish, Dez, and I yell while giving Ally a bone crushing hug! Then someone clears their throat and that's the guy that hugged Ally.

"Dallas, how may we help you?" The lady said giving him a forceful smile.

"I want my schedule." He says instantly while looking at Ally and she smiles.

"Why don't you four go to your lockers. Ally, your sharing with Austin while Trish is with Dez." We smile and Ally grabs my hand leading us out of the office. We go to the locker and it's huge!

"I don't want to share with Doofus." Trish complains and Ally giggles.

"Then why don't we switch so Austin and I don't have to listen to you guys fight." Ally mouths and I definitely agree. Trish smiles and the girls hug.

"Come on locker buddy!" Dez yells and we walk across the hall to our locker.. We're right across from the girls. We open it and shriek. There's pictures of guys all over it.

"I'm offended." We say at the same time.. We are so better looking.

"Let's take them down." Dez yells earning looks from everyone and I nod. We start demolishing the posters and throwing them into the garbage while the girls are laughing. Then we clean the whole thing with wipes..

"So better looking then before." Dez says and I nod.

"Wait a second." I say grabbing my bag and pulling the picture of the four of us and putting it right in the middle of the locker.

"Awesome!" He says and I smile. We close the locker and the girls walk towards us.

"_Can everyone please meet in the Gymnasium right now."_ We smile and we all walk together to the gym while laughing. Dez walked into a locker.. Not sure how he managed to that but it was absolutely hilarious.

"Ally, come over here!" That guy Dallas yells and she looks at us.. Us three looked at each other.

"If you want to, go ahead." Trish says and we nod as well.. Ally just looks at me.

"Ally, you can if you want. Don't worry about us. We'll see you in class." She smiles and hugs me really tight. I wink at her and she blushes. She hugs Dez and Trish and walks over to Dallas and he throws his arm around her shoulders.. I sigh.

"Alright, lets go find a seat for the three of us." Trish said and Dez and I nod following her lead. But I felt someone looking at us from behind and I turned around to find Ally staring at us. I smile at her and she smiles too. I catch up with Dez and Trish and we sit in the front row.

"Guys, I like this school already." Trish says and Dez smiles.

"Do you think they'll let me bring my Giraffe?" He says smiling and Trish and I look at him.

"No Doofus, I'm pretty sure they won't." Trish says laughing and I start laughing uncontrollable.. Then all of a sudden, I fall off the bleachers and they start laughing harder. Trish starts snapping pictures and I get up dusting myself off.

"Not funny." I say playfully glaring at them but they just smile.

"How's everybody doing today!?" I guy yelled out running into the gym in a bear suit and everyone laughs.

"Hey Principal Woodruff!" They all shout and he does a back flip.

"Who's excited for this school year? I know I am!" He says and walks up to the stage while taking off the bear suit.. He seems like a cool guy but he looks like he's 30..

"Austin, lets do the wave." I nod and Dez starts out doing it, Trish passes it off to me, and then I do it.. Everyone starts doing it and the principal laughs.

"Okay everyone, today is a early release day unfortunately. So we will get out at 12:45pm. I know, but we're supposed to get a very bad storm... I wouldn't plan on coming to school tomorrow." He yells and everyone is dead silent.

"They totally missed us." He said to the teachers and they all laughed. I looked at Trish who looks at me.

"Why didn't Ally sit with us?" She asks and it sounds like she's upset by it.. This is when Dez joins in.

"She had other friends before we came.. Don't worry Trish, you got us." He said throwing his arms around us both and we hug each other.

"Well, Well, Well, why don't you all look over at that group hugging each other. Aint that sweet.. Why don't you three come on down." Our heads shoot straight up and we look at each other..

"Umm, I think we're good." Trish says and he laughs.

"Come on guys, don't be shy." We sigh but do it anyway. We all walk up onto the stage.

"What are your names?" Mr. Woodruff says and we nod.

"I'm Austin Moon. This is Trish De La Rosa, and this is Dez Worthy.. My best friends along with Ally Dawson." I say introducing them and then I look at Ally who smiles at us.

"So you guys are new here." We all nod and he smiles.

"You guys are going to love it here! Right guys!?" Everyone screams and shouts yelling 'yes.'

"Alright, why don't you all go outside to the hallway and we'll have Mr. Lines show you around." We nod and grab our bags.. Ally comes running down the bleachers in her heels and runs towards us handing us all a note. She smiles and runs back to Dallas.

_"I'll be with you guys soon! I'm sorry I didn't seat with you all but I had to talk to Dallas."_ We smile at her and she smiles back.. We walk out to find a guy who's like 24.. Is everyone young here or something?

"Hello guys, I'm Mr. Lines and welcome to High School.. Now, what's your names?" He says smiling while pointing to Dez.

"My name is Dez Worthy." He smiles and shakes his hand.

"Why Hello Dez.. And you?" He says pointing to Trish and she blushes.. She probably thinks he's hot or something.

"I'm Trish De La Rosa." She says shaking his hand and he smiles.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. De La Rosa and you sir?" He says smiling again and I nod.

"I'm Austin Moon." I say shaking his hand.

"You guys seem like great kids. Do you know anyone here or?" He says crossing his arms.

"Actually, we're best friends with Ally Dawson." We all say at the same time and he laughs.

"She's a sweet girl. Now, how about a tour?" We all nod and he leads the way.

"Oh and by the way, I am the Algebra teacher. So I know I saw your names on my Period: 3 class but if you guys need help, just come to me Okay?" We nod and he smiles. He shows us where our classes are, the library, computer room, lunch room, Chess Club, Music room and he stops there.. Wow, I love that guitar.

"You want to play?" He says handing me it and I smile. I put my bag down and I grab the guitar gently.. I start playing it and they all smile.

"Wow, you got some talent Mr. Moon. You should take your free period to play. We allow students to play the instruments as long as they are careful with it. We never had an issue before and I'm sure we won't now." He smiles and he shows us where the bathrooms are. Wow, I am absolutely amazed.

"I have a question about one of the guys that come here and I was wondering if you knew him?" I say and Mr. Lines turns around facing me.

"Sure, who is this guy?" He says and I look at Trish and Dez.

"All I know is his first name but it's Dallas.." He nods and takes a few steps back.

"Dallas Centineo I believe is his last name.. He is a trouble maker.. I know that for a fact." I nod and Trish and Dez roll their eyes.

"Austin, stop worrying about Dallas with Ally. She knows how to take care of herself." I groan.

"I know but I don't want him to like hurt her or something." They roll their eyes.

"Austin, I'm pretty sure she gots it under control.. Why are you jealous?" Dez says and I can feel my face going red.. Trish smirks.

"He likes Ally." Dez nods and high fives Trish.

"You owe me $10.00 doofus." She says smiling and Dez sighs.

"Do I have to?" She nods and he groans pulling out his wallet. I roll my eyes.

"Seriously, you guys made a bet about this?" They nod smiling and someone clears their throats.. Mr. Lines.. I forgot he was here still..

"Sorry.. I forgot we were still talking." I say totally bright red.

"Ally is a beautiful young lady. But don't worry, I won't tell her.. Now, I have to go back to the gym. You all can look around and get used to the place. I'm sure you guys won't get lost.. See you all soon." He says walking off and I look at Trish and Dez..

"I seriously forgot he was there." Trish and Dez say and I nod..

"Guys, I got to go to the restrooom. You two should too so we can walk around together." They nod and we use the bathroom. Dez and I walk into the bathroom and it's clean.

"You would never see this in our old school." I say walking into the stall. I use the bathroom and start to wash my hands.

"Dude, this is so clean." He says walking out from one of the stalls. I nod and he cleans his hands too. We walk out to find Trish smiling.

"That Algebra guy is pretty cute." We roll our eyes and go walking down the hallway.

"Trish, we don't like talking about how cute guys are.. You need Ally for that." Dez says and I slap his chest.

"No Ally, will not talk about guys." Trish rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry Austin, she talks about you non stop." I blush and we keep walking around.

"Guys, we should go back to the gym." Trish says and we nod. The three of us walk in to find out seats taken.. Man, now we have to stand.

"I hate standing." Trish whines and I laugh.

"Get used to it buttercup." Dez says and I slap his head. When will he learn?

"Dude, you really want to get beat up by Trish don't you?" His eyes go wide and he shakes his head no.

"Austin, save me!" He yells and jumps into my arms! Everyone stares at us and I drop him. I clear my throat..

"You may continue Mr. Woodruff.. Just best friend problems." I say and he nods while laughing. Ally smiles and laughs silently.

"Trish, don't hit him right now." She groans but steps back some. I laugh but quite down when she sends me a glare.. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to find Ally smiling.

"Hey Alls." She smiles and hugs me really tight. I smile and hug her.

"Everything Okay?" She hands me a note.

_"Dallas.. He won't leave me alone."_ I sigh.

"Well, you will stay in the circle of us." I say putting her in the circle around me, Trish, and Dez. She giggles.

"Okay, it's time to go look at your classes! When it comes to dismissal, the teenagers who drive will leave earlier so the busses can take over the parking lot.. So they leave at 12:00pm." He says and we all nod. We all go to English class and Dez sits behind me while Trish and Ally sit next to us. We all start talking when Ally starts coughing uncontrollably.. She runs out of the class room and the three of us run towards her but she runs into the ladies room.

"I'll go in." Trish says and bursts through the doors. We pace around outside and then all of a sudden, we hear a scream... A loud one.. I look at Dez and we both run into the ladies room.. What happens is so shocking, that Dez faints and falls onto the ground on top of me.. The only thing that goes into my head is... Is this really happening?

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Uh oh! Cliffhanger! What do you think is happening? What will happen? Please leave your thoughts and opinions in the review section or message me! I didn't like the second chapter. So I decided to rewrite it! I hope everyone likes this one better! Please rate, review, follow, and favorite! I will update as soon as I can! Thank you!**_  
_**~Holly (:**_


End file.
